NightmareVille
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: P/L story! Piper losses all of her family and begs her love Leo to turn he her into a vampire like him...will he? No magic just vampires....more inside! better than it sounds. kind of like Vampire kisses and Twilight but i made this up!
1. NightVille

-1**Nightmareville **

_**A/N: This is a story about a Piper and Leo. When Piper loses her sisters, after they move into a new town, she finds out that Leo is a vampire and all that she desires is for him to bite him. She wants to be part of his world and not feel the pain she is feeling. But before she finds out that he's a vampire she falls in love with him. Sorry no magic but there are vampires does that count? Better than it sounds!**_

**Piper- 18**

**Leo- 19 **

**Paige - 18 **

**(A/N: If I add more characters I'll tell you there age.)**

**((Piper's POV))**

It was around midnight. My sisters and I were on our way to our new home. We had moved from San Francisco to this town called Nightville(A/N: made up town as is the title). It was a small town with trees surrounding it, it was like they were trying to hide something or someone.

We had decided to move from San Francisco because of my ex-boyfriend Jeremy. He tried to take advantage of me one night. I wasn't going to let him rape me so I defended myself. I hit him in the back of the head with a crowbar. He didn't survive.

I didn't want to kill him but the police say it was self-defense. They just didn't want me to blame myself. We moved here because of all the stares, calls, and not to mention the rumors.

We had just passed the sign that read, '_Nightville: Where everyone gets a good night sleep!_' I thought it was kind of stupid. Guess they couldn't come up with something better.

My older sister Prue was fighting with my younger sister Phoebe. Prue was in the passenger seat of our jeep, turned around towards Phoebe, yelling at her. While Phoebe was in the backseat yelling back.

My sisters really didn't get along well, they had constant fights with each other. I was usually the one to break it up, since I was born in the middle, it was sort of my job to keep my sisters in check with each other.

This time I couldn't break them apart because I was the one driving. We were driving on a small rocky hill, but the hill was tall enough to get all of us killed in a car accident.

The yells were turning into screams. So I turned towards my sisters, " Can you guys stop it already?!" I yelled looking at both of them. "Look out!!" Phoebe yelled pointing at the road in front of me.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I turned my attention back on the road to see a guy was walking across it. I hit the brakes but knew I would hit him. I didn't want to kill someone else.

So I turned the steering wheel to the right with even thinking. The car started rolling down the hill, we were screaming like crazy. I had lost consciousness for around ten minutes maybe. When I woke up I was lying on the grass on the hill. I didn't even know how I got out of the car not to mention in one piece.

I picked my head up slowly, " Prue? Phoebe!" I got to my feet and saw the car had finally stopped rolling. I started running to the car to get my sisters out, " Prue! Phoebe!" I was halfway to the car when it exploded. It threw me back and I landed on my back with a hard thud.

I got up, ignoring my body's protest. The whole car was on fire, "NOOOO!" I ran towards the car again. Someone grabbed me from behind, I tired to get away from his grasp, "Let go of me!! I have to save my sisters!!"

"Its too late, There gone!" yelled a soothing male voice into my ear. I didn't even turn to look at him. I fell to the ground and started sobbing.

That day has haunted me ever since. That was during summer vacation and now I was going to start my senior year in high school. I lost my sisters that day, I lost all I had left of a family.

My mother had died, in a car accident as well, when I was only three. My father had abandoned us when I was two and he never returned. My grandmother, the only one I had, died a couple of years ago. So basically I have no family left.

Now I have to live alone, in a house that we, as in my sisters and I, had inherited by our grandmother, her in Nightville. I never left my house, only to get food and clothes because I lost everything in the car accident including my reason to live.

I don't have any friends here. My grandmother had an old truck in the garage that I was going to use to drive to school. School was going to start tomorrow and I didn't think I could handle all the "I'm sorry for your losses."

I could even think of my sisters without wanting to burst into tears, I've learned how to control my emotions. I wasn't going to let the mention of my sisters make me cry.

I knew I was in a state of depression, but you couldn't ask me not to. I lost everything in my life. I had nothing to live for anymore. I mean I have no boyfriend, friends, or family so what's the point.

I had the same nightmare every night, the car accident, the thing is I couldn't figure out who the guy on the street was and who stopped me from killing myself. _Could they be the same person? _His sweet voice still echoed in every dream but couldn't imagine how he looked like in my mind.

I wanted to know who he was and why he stopped me and I was going to do everything in my power, which wasn't a whole lot right now, to find out.

I woke up in a sweat, I had just had the same nightmare as every night. I was starting to think they should have called this town '_Nightmareville_.' The alarm on my nightstand went off, I clicked on the snooze button and turned it off.

I got up from my bed and went straight to my bathroom that was in the same room. My grandmother not only gave us a house but she gave us a manor. So I wasn't only living in a big 2 story but I was living in a big 2 story house by myself.

I walked downstairs with my backpack over my shoulder and made myself breakfast in the kitchen. I checked the time and left the house and headed for school in my grams' Chevrolet truck.

I was nervous, I could feel it in the pit my stomach. I could just turn back and call in sick but that would be chickening out. I wasn't going to show a sign of weakness, so I got to school and found a parking space. There wasn't a lot of people that attended this school, but that was better for me. Less pity looks.

I walked into the building, ' _hell here I come_'

**A/N: Please Review! I'll update soon!**


	2. First day of school

-1**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**((Piper's POV))**

_I can't believe I got myself into this mess!_ I thought after I sat down. My chemistry teacher Mrs. Fischer had just announced to the whole classroom I was a new student. This was the fourth time today that my teachers introduced me to the entire class.

I was already in 4th period and next was lunch, worst of it all was that it looked like it was 5 in the afternoon, it had been raining all week and I had found out on the internet that it practically rained here everyday. If it wasn't raining it was cloudy and the sun would only come out once in a blue moon . "Hi, I'm Paige." the girl I was sitting next to said to me. She was a little taller then me, she had pale skin and seemed to have brown silky hair. "I would introduce myself but it seems like Mrs. Fischer already did that for me," I responded back with a smile.

She laughed, "Yeah they do that with every new student." I let out a sigh, "Great, I'm going to have to go through that for 3 more periods."

" So have you made any friends today?"

" No"

" Well then you just did," she said with a smile.

I smiled back, " So who do you have for the next period?" We checked each others schedules and found out that we had period 5 and 6 together. The bell rang for lunch. Paige and I got up from our seats and headed to the cafeteria.

"So where do you live?" Paige asked me. "Oh I live on that big hill, you know the mansion that has all the trees around it?" I asked. Paige's eyes went wide, "You live in that big mansion?!" I nodded, "Yea why?" We continued to walk in line to get our lunch, "Then you must have siblings, I haven't seen them, do they go here?"

I frown when she said siblings, " Um, no my sisters died in a car accident during summer vacation," I felt like bursting into tears but I had to look strong. I could show a sign of weakness for someone could take advantage of that, "Oh, sorry, then you must live with someone else right?"

I shook my head slowly, "No I have no family left, I'm all alone." I could see a tear at the corner of Paige's eyes, she a step toward me and embraced me in a hug, "I'm so sorry to hear that." I returned the hug, "Thanks."

We let go of our hug, ignoring the stares and grabbed our lunch and sat down on an empty table. " So don't you have friends here?" Paige looked up from her food, "No because I usually leave at lunch to look for an apartment, my grandma died recently and she didn't make a will so I'm living in a motel right now." I looked at her confused, "What about your parents?" She stared down at her sandwich, trying to avoid eye contact, "I don't know who my real parents are, they abandoned me when I was born. My step parents died in a car accident when I was 14."

Now I felt terrible to bring up something so hurtful, it sounded a lot like my story actually, "Sorry, if you want you can move in with me, I mean I'm all alone and it's a two story house?" She looked at me and smiled, "Are you serious?" she asked me with excitement in her voice.

" Very," I smiled back. She jumped up and down from her seat. She got up and ran around the table to give me a hug, "I can't believe it we're gonna be roomies!" I laughed, "Yea we are." She straightened up and went back to her side of the table, "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No actually I don't." Paige pouted , "It sucks doesn't it?" I nodded and laughed, "Yeah actually it does." We started eating our lunch quietly when I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned around, my hair swishing in opposite direction.

I very cute guy with green eyes staring at me, it looked like he was hypnotized or something because he just kept staring. I smiled at him which broke his thoughts and smiled back. I turned back to Paige who was smiling, " He's checking you out." Paige wooed at me. I laughed, " No he's not."

" I don't even know him." I stated. Paige smiled, "That's Leo Wyatt, he's very…weird, but he's not interested in any girls here. Tons of girls have asked him out but he rejects them, its like he's not interested at all. Well that was until you came." she smiled.

" He doesn't like me ok, he probably has a staring problem." I stood up to throw away my food and Paige followed. She kept looking back at him, " He has his eyes glued on you!" she whispered. We dumped our trash and walked out of the cafeteria.

I had the next two periods with Paige which were art and U.S. history. " So I'll meet you after school so we can pick up my stuff," Paige said while we walked to our next classes. " Yeah meet me next to my truck, you'll know its mine because it's the old beat up one." Paige laughed, "Okay see you after school," she said as she ran to her next class."See ya!" I yelled back at her.

I had a class all away across campus, luckily I still had 4 minutes to get there. I had my books in my arms and started walking fast to my next class, when someone bumped into me. _Great! Just what I needed to be late for my next class!_ I thought.

"Sorry," said a soothing male voice. He bent down and started picking up my books, I did the same. " No, its okay it was my fault." I looked up to see the same green eyes I did at lunch. He smiled, "Hi." I smiled back, "Hi."

I got up and juggled the books in my arms, he grabbed my books from me and smiled down at me, "What class do you have next?" I looked down at my schedule, "I have Mr. Gordon."

" So do I," he started walking and I followed close beside him. "So what's your name?" he asked me. I turned to look up at him, " Wait you actually don't know my name, I thought my name would be floating through the air by now," I joked.

He laughed, " The only thing that goes through the air here are rumors." I nodded, " Oh well then I'm glad I'm not one of them," I said truthfully. "So what's your name?" he asked again. I smiled, "Piper." He nodded, "Is that like Cher, and Madonna, or do you have a last name?"

I laughed, " No its not, its Piper Halliwell." We finally reached our classroom, he set my books down on the desk I was going to use for now until he assigned new seats. Leo sat next to me and started chatting with a guy next to him.

The teacher finally stepped through the door, he was young, a little too young, he looked my age. He was attractive, he had brown hair and brown eyes to match. _Oh my god I'm I checking out my own teacher?!_ I put my in my hands and shook off the whole thing.

"I'm Mr. Gordon, I'll be your Literature teacher this semester. The seats you are in now will be the same seats you'll be sitting in everyday, that's unless we have a problem."

He told us about some things we were going to learn this semester and I was relieved that he didn't introduce me to the class as a new student. The last bell of the day rang and I gathered my things together.

"Ms. Halliwell can I speak to you for a moment?" Mr. Gordon asked when I was sticking things into my backpack. I looked up to see Leo standing there, I looked at him confused. _Why does he want to see me?_

"Yea," I replied. I left my stuff on the desk, "I'll wait for you outside," Leo said. "Okay," I replied back. Leo walked out of the class as I walked towards Mr. Gordon's desk. I stood there waiting silently until he started talking, " Piper I'm not going to put any pressure on you with your work."

I gave him a questioning look, "Why?" He gestured for me to sit down on the chair next to his desk. I sat down, " I know what happened with your sisters, I know you're the only one that's left in your family, and I'm not going to add more stress with homework."

"I can do the work," I stood up _What does he think that I'm not capable of handling my horrible life and high school. _"Piper, you should get home studies until you get through this." I looked at him in disbelief, " You can't tell me what to do! I can handle both things! Just because I'm all alone in this miserable world doesn't mean that I can't go to school!"

"Piper your sisters are dead, you have no one left," he stated. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, " Don't you think I know that! You have no clue of what I'm going through! Just because I've lost everything doesn't mean you could automatically assume that I'm falling apart!"

He looked at me surprised, "Sorry-" I cut his sentence short, "No I'm tired of hearing sorry, Sorry doesn't bring them back!" I turned around, grabbed my stuff and ran out of his classroom. "Piper!" I stopped running and turned around to see Leo.

"What you came to tell me sorry too?!" I yelled at him. "What? No. What happened in there are you ok?" he asked softly. I sighed and whipped he tears away from my face, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." He grabbed my books and my backpack and quickly stuck the books inside my backpack.

He threw my backpack over his shoulder, " Its okay." I started walking toward my car and he followed, " What happened in there, Piper?" he asked. He voice was so soothing and it sounded so familiar but I couldn't remember where I had heard it before.

"He was telling me that he would take it easy with me and I overreacted." We were already at the parking lot except my truck was all the way towards the end of the huge parking lot.

" Why did he want to take it easy with you?" he asked. I stopped and he stopped with me, " Because I have no one," I said looking away from his eyes. " What do you mean no one?" I looked up with teary eyes, "I lost my family, I have no family left."

" What?" he asked in disbelief. " I don't have a family anymore Leo. No one." He put his arms around me and gave me a hug, I hugged him back. That's when his body stiffened under mine. I pulled away, "Are you okay?"

He looked paler then usual, "Yeah…umm…I have to go Piper, see you tomorrow," he handed me my backpack and left so fast when I turned back to his direction he was gone.

**Please Review! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	3. Prank?

-1**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**(( Piper's POV ))**

I walked to my car hoping that Paige couldn't tell I was crying. Apparently she didn't notice that but she did notice something else, "So what's with you and Leo I saw you guys hugging?" She was jumping up and down. Excited that one of was 'getting a boyfriend' but he wasn't my boyfriend I hardly knew anything about him.

I don't know if I should even go out with him if he asked, I mean accepting more love in my life just feels like more invitation for pain. I don't know if I can handle anymore pain, I've already lost everything in my life, I don't think I can handle anymore.

"Nothing Paige, I was just upset about something Mr. Gordon told me and he gave me a hug." I tried not to make it obvious that it was something big but she noticed it right when I avoided eye contact. "What happened?"

I shook my head trying to avoid tears, " Nothing." I was about to open the door to the drivers seat when Paige blocked my path, " I'm your friend more importantly I'm going to be living with you so we'll be like sisters, now tell me what happened, its not good to leave everything bottled up inside, Piper."

I nodded my eyes were watery especially because she said we were going to be like sisters, I don't know how to handle that. " Can we talk when we get home." She nodded and rubbed my back, "I had someone send my stuff to your place so it should be on the front porch."

I opened the door and slid into the drivers seat, "Don't you think that's a bit risky, someone could jack our stuff?" Paige laughed as she put her seat belt on, "Please! No one will dare step foot near that house," I shrugged. "I'm so happy that we're going to be living together!" Paige exclaimed. I smiled and nodded as she babbled on and on about wanting to have a decent house.

I was happy I knew that in my heart that I wouldn't let anything happen to Paige, maybe I can let one more love enter my life. We got home and Paige was right all her stuff was there, I still don't get why no one got near the house, I mean it wasn't haunted. I shrugged it off as we entered the house, I helped Paige carry her stuff in. "Oh my god, I love it!" Paige exclaimed her voice echoed through the house.

" Wow its big, when we get enough money we should add more furniture," she pointed out. I nodded, "Good idea, I never thought of that." We grabbed her suitcases and went upstairs. I lead her to her room which was across from mine, "This is your room." Her mouth dropped open when she entered. It was a big room, it had a huge bed in the center, always reminded me of a princesses room when I stepped in here. I had a dresser on left including a door to her bathroom. On the right was another door, "What's in here?"

I smiled I know she's gonna love this part, I opened the door and let her look inside, "Your closet." She let out a yell of happiness as she stepped inside, I laughed. The closet was almost as big as her room, it had shelves on the sides of the walls for all the shoes. In the center was the real closet, where you put all your clothes, And under the shelves for the shoes were drawers for panties, socks, and bras. That was on the right, on the left the drawers was used for jewelry, makeup, and a plain drawer for anything you wanted to put your stuff in.

She turned around and started jumping up and down on me, "Oh my god! I love it! I love it! I love it! Thank you!" she was on the verge of tears now. "I thought you would like this room the best, plus mine is across the hall if you need me. The bathroom is next to your dresser, just so you know you have your own bathroom, which has a Jacuzzi."

Her smile grew bigger, "I love you!" she wrapped me in a hug. "Okay well I'm going to make dinner, if you need me just holler, so just finish packing and I'll call you when I'm done ok?" She nodded and started unpacking her stuff as I left the room.

I walked into my room, and noticed that mine was almost like her except that everything was on the opposite side. My bathroom and dresser was on the right and my huge closet was on the left. It was like I was living in a castle. Except that I wasn't living a glorious life like a princess would I was like Cinderella except without the evil stepmother and sisters and not to mention I wasn't a slave.

I was thankful not to have any of those things, because I had better I had Paige. She would be my family for now, I know she thinks the same thing, I can feel it. I put my backpack on my bed and sat down, all I can think about now is Leo.

Why did he cringe with my touch and why did he look sick? He's so different from all the other guys I've met. He's pale but in a beautiful way and when I hugged him he felt icy cold. That's not normal, not at all. He's handsome I can give him at least that much credit. And those eyes its like when I look into them its so hard to look away.

Okay I think I'm thinking way to hard into this. I need to put myself together and make dinner. I walked into the hallway but stopped short, I had this strange feeling that someone's watching me, but who? And how? I turned Paige's door but its shut, I turn to the window that's at the end of the hall.

I peer out the side of the house, but I couldn't see anything. I know someone's looking at me because when someone stares at me I get goose bumps and right now they are going crazy. I feel like I'm in the snow but that's not even possible because its summer soon to be fall.

I look once more but nothing so I shrug it off and head to the kitchen. I get to the bottom step but stop in my tracks when I see the front door is open. I look up the stairs and head for Paige's room. I knock on the door lightly, "Come in," Paige says. I open the door and find her in the closet, "Hey did you leave the front door open?"

Paige stops to think about it, " No, you closed the door behind us remember, you even locked it?" Panic was rising in my throat, "Well when I went downstairs the door was wide open." Paige's eyes went wide, "Are you sure?"

" No really maybe I imagined it open, Of course I'm sure!" I said sarcastically. We both walked downstairs slowly a and went into the conservatory, a fancy word or family room or living room. The looked around but everything was in place.

"Seems fine to me," Paige said with relief. I shook my head, "We haven't checked the kitchen yet." Paige looked at me confused, "I thought you were in the kitchen." I shook my head, "Nope I was in my room."

"Wait you weren't in the kitchen, cause I could have sworn I heard rack it in there," she said worriedly. I took in a deep breath, "Ok you stay hear and I'll go check the kitchen." She nodded reluctantly at me.

I walked slowly towards the kitchen but the coast seem to be clear, so I walked to my right, which is where the basement was, and opened the door. I hated basement they gave me the creeps, I quickly turned on the light, just when I heard a door close. I turned around, fear rising in my throat, to see that someone had just escaped. The door just closed when I turned around but I didn't see anyone.

I ran opened the door and ran outside, but no one was there, nothing but trees and animals. I ran back inside and locked the doors. I swiftly walked into the conservatory, to see Paige was still in the same spot where I left her. "Okay someone was in here but I didn't get a chance to see them," I said as I stepped in front of Paige.

Her eyes opened up wide, "What are you sure?" I nodded, "I was looking in the basement when they escaped out the back door, behind me when I turned around they were already gone. I went outside to see who it was but they were long gone."

"Maybe we should call the police?" Paige asked she was biting her fingernails, guess she did that when she was nervous. I shook my head, "No it may have been a prank to try and scare us." Paige nodded in agreement, "okay I'm going to finish packing, you be careful." I nodded, "I will."

I went into the kitchen and started preparing dinner. What if it wasn't a prank? What if they were trying to steal something? Or worse trying to kill us? But why would they want to do that? Wait what about that guy I almost hit with the car that night? Maybe he wants revenge or something for almost killing him? Shouldn't I be the one that wants the revenge? Okay I'm asking way too many questions, I need to just forget about that. It was just a prank, or was it?

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. He's a Vampire

\/p>

-1**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for taking so long just had to catch up on some school work. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

((Piper's POV ))

A couple of months have passed by and now Leo, Paige, and I were best friends. It was awkward at first for so many reasons. Leo acted awkward around us at first but now he comes over our house to study, do homework, and on weekends to hang out.

We were a trio now it was great, oh and Paige bought me a dog. She's a Golden Retriever, I named her Patty, she reminds me of my mother. So far everything was good in life. The weird thing is, is that I don't feel weird hanging out with Leo. I just have this feeling that I should be since I like him. And when I say like him I mean like as in boyfriend terms.

Well good thing it doesn't get weird or he would know by now. Anyways it was a typical Saturday night. We were in the conservatory hanging out, the movie just finished, so we started talking. "Okay I need to confess something to you guys," Paige said. She looked nervous like she was keeping some sort of secret from us. But what? And why?

"Ok…tell us," I said I was bit distracted.

"Umm…I'm going to be gone for winter break."

My eyes went wide, "What!"

"I'm going to San Francisco to look for my real parents."

" But we started winter break yesterday!"

"I know that's why I'm telling you now, I really need to do this Piper."

I felt sorry for her, I mean at least I knew my parents she doesn't, " Its ok I understand."

I leaned across the couch to give her a hug. "So your not mad?" Paige asked. I looked at her confused, "Why would I be mad?" Paige started biting her nails, "Because you'll be all alone." I shook my head, "No I wont I have Patty." Paige gave me that 'Are you Crazy!' look, "She's a dog."

"Exactly." Leo looked at me confused, "You don't even know where Patty is." I crossed my arms across my chest, "Do to." I got up and started walking towards the kitchen, they were fast on my heels. I opened the back door, but Patty wasn't there, "That's weird I could have sworn I left her out here."

That's when I heard her she was barking in the middle of the woods. My house is sounded by the woods, on this hill, it got creepy sometimes, "I'll go get her." I was half towards the entrance of the woods when I turned around, "Paige get inside." I was like her big sister now. I looked out for her, I didn't want anything bad happen to her, I didn't want to lose her too. "Get lost in there one time and now you can't step a foot near it!" Paige said. "I'm going with you," Leo announced. Paige stepped inside while me and Leo walked into the woods. "I say we split up." Leo nodded and walked the opposite direction, "Be careful." "I will."

I was rubbing the sides of my arms to keep warm, "Patty!…Patty!" I could hear her barking, she was close by. I ran towards the direction of her barks, that's when I saw someone, more like something. My heart beat was fast against my chest. The figure stepped out of the trees and into the treeless area, that's where I was. 

It hissed at me, its fangs showing, this was definitely a guy yet he had fangs. I let out a fierce scream. It threw me to the floor, I struggled under him, his teeth were getting close to my neck. I kept fighting, that's when the thing flew off me, I got up to see Leo was fighting it, that's not all I saw, I saw Leo with fangs but for some reason it didn't scare me.

"Run Piper!" I turned around and raced towards the house. Paige was waiting outside when I got there, "I thought I told you to stay inside!" Paige looked at me with fear in her eyes, "Patty's inside. I heard you scream your lungs out, what happened?"

I was still trying to catch my breath, " Nothing," I lied. I didn't want her to worry about me, since SHE was leaving tonight. I ran in the house, opened the closet in the hallway and grabbed the metal bat, "Where's Patty?"

"She's up in your room."

"Good, stay in there with her, I'll be back with Leo in a little bit."

I ran out of the house and ran towards the same spot, "Leo!" I could hear a struggle of some sort and hissing. It sounded like a cat fight, literally. I ran towards the direction of the hissing. Leo was on the floor, losing, while the thing which I assume is a vampire was about to kill him.

I ran towards them, I raised the bat high and hit the vampire with all my might. He fell to the ground next to Leo, I looked at the bat with shock, it was bent, it had the tip sticking up. "Are you okay?" I asked Leo, his fangs still visible. He looked up at me shocked, "What?" I asked. 

He got up in a sitting position, "Why aren't you scared of me?" I offered him my hand, so I can help him up, "I don't know." He took my hand and stood up, "Are you going to whack me?" I looked down at the bat and laughed, "Why would I whack you?"

"Because I'm a -" "A vampire?" it was more of a statement then a question. "Yeah, that." His fangs were gone now, I dropped the bat and gave him a hug, "I don't care what you are…plus I guessed you were good since you haven't killed me or Paige," I smiled at him. 

He smiled back, "We should get back then." I nodded, "Yeah before Paige calls the cops." I turned back, "Wait what about him?" he stopped and looked towards the vampire, "Don't worry about him." I just nodded I trusted Leo completely, if he said not to worry I wont. 

We walked back to the house, his hand around my waist as we walked, which I didn't notice until he let go. "Paige?" I could hear someone pacing in my room, so we walked upstairs and into my room to find Paige pacing along with Patty. I laughed, "Were you guys split up at birth?" Leo laughed. 

"Ha-ha very funny, you had us worried sick!" I sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry, wait aren't you leaving tonight?" Paige's eyes went wide, she looked at the watch on her wrist, "Oh my God! My cab will be here in 30 minutes!" She was about to run out the door but I beat her there, "Why are you taking a cab? Just take the truck. It better then the taxi, you won't have to wait."

She kissed my face all over, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I wiped my face with my sleeves, "Paige!" She smiled, "Sorry!" 

She was out before I could even say I'll miss you. I closed the door behind me and sat on the couch in the conservatory with Leo. "Are you going to tell Paige?" I asked. He looked down at my hands, "I don't know if I should, what if she gets scared of me?" I took his hands in mine which made him look up at me, "I'll talk to her ok?" "ok" I leaned in and gave him a hug, "You think you can stay with me?" Leo let go of the hug, "Sure, where do I sleep?" I looked at him questionably, "Do you even sleep during the night?"

Leo laughed, "Yes, I sleep at night. Most of the things they tell you in the movies aren't true." I looked at him with excitement, "Really? Like what?" He laughed again, "Okay, umm…we're not killed with garlic, we don't sleep in coffins, the sun doesn't kill us, we can't get killed with wood or a stake either, and we don't age."

I looked at him shocked, "You don't? So how old are you really?" Leo bit his lip, "300 years old?" My eyes went wide, "God your old!" he laughed and I laughed along. "Are you okay with all of this?" I pretended to think about it, "Umm…yea. Do you really kill people?"

Leo shook his head, "No me and my family are vegetarians." I looked at him confused, "Then what do you eat…or rather drink?" "We go hiking once a week or two and hunt animals, but not animals that are becoming extinct or anything like that." I nodded, "So lets get to bed then." 

I got up and Leo followed, "You can sleep in Paige's room or the spare room, which do you pick?" "I'll take the spare," he replied. I walked into my room and stepped into the closet to get some blankets, Leo was by my side helping. "Wow your closets huge," Leo said as he entered the closet. 

We walked into his room and set up the bed for him. I grabbed his hand, "Can I ask you something?" I sat in the middle of the bed. "Sure," Leo sat next to me. I inhaled a shaky breath, "Was it you?" Leo looked at me confused, "Was what me?"

" Were you the one that stood in the middle of the road?" Leo looked completely lost, "Piper what are you talking about?" I was on the verge of tears just thinking about it, I inhaled another shaky breath, "The accident, the one that killed my sisters, was it you that was on the road?"

Leo looked down at his hands, "yes." My bottom lip was quivering, "How?" Leo looked up at me confused, "How what?" "How did I come out alive?" He looked away, my tears were falling down my cheeks, "Just answer me!" "I saved you."

Now I was confused, "What?" Leo looked up into my watery eyes, "I caused the accident so I ran into your car when it was falling, when I got there your sisters were already dead." I was crying now, I shut my eyes with all my might trying not to picture it, "You were the only one alive, so I took you out and left you on the ground."

I started shaking my head, "But why? Why did you save me?" Leo took my hands in his, " I couldn't just leave you there to die Piper. That would make me a murderer, that's not who I am." I started shaking my head, "You should have just left me there, its better then living my life alone!" Leo shook his head, "You're not alone! You have me and Paige!" I nodded, "I know, I'm sorry."

Leo pulled me into a hug, I sobbed on his shoulder as he comforted me. I started to calm down, "Sorry," I pulled away and wiped my tears. "Its okay." He started to stroke my hair, I smiled, he moved to down to my face then trailed to my lips.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss, the kiss was gentle but tense, his lips were cold but his mouth tasted sweet. I wrapped my arms around his neck, but then slide then down. We pulled away and smiled, " I've never felt this way about anyone," Leo confessed.

"Me neither," I leaned in and gave him another kiss. He's a vampire. So what? He's my vampire.

**A/N: Please Review! I'll update when I can.**

\/p> 


	5. Your Leaving Me?

-1**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but school gets in the way which means I probably won't update for another two weeks because that's when schools out! And for people reading **_**True Love or Amor Real **_**I probably wont finish it…**

**Anyways some people didn't like the last chapter so I have decided to change things a bit. Here it goes!**

_He's a vampire. So what? He's my vampire._

I woke up in a cold sweat, looking around dazed. I looked around in confusion, was it all a dream? I pulled the covers off of me and gasped for air. That was some crazy dream. But why vampires? I guess I need to stop watching _Buffy_. I turned to the clock on the dresser it was still early but I can't go back to sleep now.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I was walking downstairs when I heard a noise from the kitchen. I froze. "Leo?" my voice choked out. "In the kitchen," he replied back. I walked into the kitchen to find him sitting down, apparently waiting fro me since he had to plates of breakfast on the table none were yet to be touched.

I smiled as I sat down, "Thank you." He just nodded and started picking at his food. I looked around wondering where Paige was, I still didn't know where my dream had started, I mean it all seemed so real to me. But it couldn't be, there was no such things as vampires.

"So what's in store for today?" I asked as cheerfully as I could. He smiled that crooked smile I just loved so much.

"Actually I'm going on a trip with my parents for the weekend."

I frowned, "Your leaving me?" He laughed, I really didn't mean for it to come out that way but I couldn't really say it in any other words.

"Just for the weekend I promise."

I nodded, "Okay." I faked a smile. He got up cleaned his dish and left. I don't even remember the conversation we had before he left. All I could think about was the fact that I was going to be alone for two whole days in a big mansion with no one but the dog for company.

I was pacing in the living room the next day, I actually had survived a day by myself. Leo was supposed to come back today, but when? He never told me what time he would be back. I couldn't stand to be alone, every time I heard a noise I would jump.

Why am I so scared? Is it because of the dream I had? No it couldn't be, I can't even remember all the dream anymore only the fact that it had something to do with vampires and Leo. Where was he going anyways? Why couldn't he warn me ahead of time? I shook the thought of Leo out of my head just to start thinking of my sisters.

God I miss them so much. I felt the tears coming but I didn't let them fall, this wasn't a time for crying. I had to get out to leave the house or I would go insane. I went outside and got in my truck, I guess I dreamt about lending it to Paige. I decided to get out of town, Sundale Valley, it was a city that was around 3 hours away from Nightville.

I had never been to this to city before, with my luck I would get lost. I was always a klutz, I would trip over my feet sometimes. When I got there I had no idea where to go. I went to McDonalds and got a Dr. Pepper real quick.

I remembered seeing a whole street of stores on my over here so I decided to walk there. It wasn't to far from here. I walked across the street wondering if they had a bookstore around here. I haven't read a book just for fun in like a year.

I looked around barely noticing that not many people were around. That's when I noticed it was dark out, it must be like 8 or 9 already. I walked faster knowing that if I get to the bookstore faster I can get home and see Leo sooner. That's if he got home already.

I was looking in my purse for my cell phone when I bumped into someone, "Oops sorry." I didn't look up from my purse, "That's alright sugar," I rough male voice replied back. I looked up to see that there were four guys standing in front of me. I walked passed them without saying a word.

I could tell they were drunk, they reeked of it. I started walking faster hoping the bookstore would pop up soon. I froze when I saw that the only bookstore they had was an a cult bookstore. The main reason behind the fear was because the four guys were following me.

I held on my purse with dear life. I didn't care if they stole my purse, shoot I would give it to them if they wanted that, but I knew that's not what they wanted. I could at least use the purse for self-defense. Although there was nothing in there but money, which was bad because that means I left my cell phone at home.

I kept walking forward. I glanced back to see that they were catching up to me, I had to make a turn. I was lost I had no clue where I was and how to get to my truck without turning back. I turned to my left hoping a street would be on the other side of the buildings I was passing in between.

I walked fast almost running into a garbage can, I almost screamed when I got to the other side. It was a dead end. I had walked to place with deserted buildings, the only thing that was there was the highway which had no crosswalk. Typical, when I'm in danger they don't have the smallest thing to help me out.

I could cross the road the cars were going at 50 miles per hours, I would be road kill if I even got near the highway. I looked at the deserted building on the left, they had no space in between them which meant there wasn't a road on the other side.

I looked at the highway on my right, that was hopeless. I started walking towards the buildings hoping that I can get in one and maybe find something to defend myself with. I start hyperventilating as I passed the buildings that were locked up tight.

I turned around to face the men, they were just a few feet away from me. "G-get away from me!" I stuttered. That was supposed to come out brave but my voice gave me away. They started laughing, "We just want to help you sugar," the tall, bulky one replied back swaying back and forth.

I pulled my purse closer to me. I remember all the self-defense moves they taught us in 8th grade but there was four of them. They only taught us how to deal with one. Maybe if I scream someone will come and help me. I froze in place as they started to walk closer.

The scream was stuck in my throat, it felt like I hadn't drank water in days. My throat was raspy and dry, I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I should have brought Patty with me! I have a freakin dog for a reason!

As I thought that all hope was lost, I saw a pair of headlights coming in the there direction. They ran out of the way, the car was a silver BMW, it looked so familiar but I couldn't remember whose car it was. It stopped in front of me the passenger door flew open, "Get inside!" I got into the car shut the door behind me and put my seat belt on.

I finally realize whose car it was. I looked slowly to the driver, he looked mad which surprised me because I've never seen him mad before. "Are you okay?" I couldn't look away from him, "Yes," I whispered back. I looked at him confused, "Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm mad, Piper what the hell were you thinking?!" I looked down at my hands, "I'm sorry," I whispered back although I really didn't understand why he was so mad. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I don't know, I got bored at the Manor so I decided to go out shopping," I looked up to see his expression, he was still mad. "I didn't want this to happen, it just…did." He stopped his car next to my truck, I looked around to see that McDonalds was officially empty.

"I told you to be careful and to stay in the house," he replied back he had his head on the steering wheel. "You did?" I looked at him confused. He looked at me, "Don't you remember? I told you that right before I left the house."

I looked at him sheepishly, "I guess I wasn't really paying attention." I noticed he was shaking. But for what? Its not like it was my fault. "Why are you mad?" the shaking was calming down a bit, "You should have listened to me Piper. This would have never happened."

"I'm sorry okay. I wasn't paying attention I was too scared about the fact that I was going to be alone for two whole days with no one but the dog to protect me." He stopped shaking completely as he turned to look at me, "I'm sorry, I should have stayed with you."

I opened the door and got out of the car, "I'll see you at home." I got into my truck and followed him home, I was expecting to fall into shock but it never happened, I guess seeing Leo helped me suppress it.

We got to the house and walked in in silence. None of us spoke a word, well except for Patty she was so happy to see me she wouldn't stop barking. I got into my pajamas and came back downstairs to watch TV. I sat on the couch laying my head on Patty. I flipped through the channels but nothing interesting was on.

So I just left it on a random channel and stared at it, but I wasn't paying attention. Leo came and sat next to me, I looked up at him and noticed something different. His eyes weren't green anymore they were blue, "Do you have contacts on?"

He looked at me confused, "No why?" I sat up and stared into his eyes, "There not green anymore there blue," I stated. He looked away, "They change when I wear different color of clothing." I knew he was lying, I mean I look at his eyes everyday there always green.

I looked at his shirt it was a baby blue shirt. This wasn't the first time he wore baby blue. I decided to drop the subject I didn't want to argue about the color of his eyes. I looked at my hands as I fiddled with them.

"What?" he asked. I looked up, "How did you know where I was? I didn't leave a note or anything…" He glowered at me, "I don't want to talk about it." With that he got up and left upstairs. There was something strange going on. All I know was that he was hiding something from me. But what?

My conscious felt like I knew the answer and it was right on the tip of my tongue. But I just couldn't figure it out. I was determined to figure out what his secret was though. I'm going to find out Leo Wyatt's secret weather he likes it or not.

**Please review! If you have any ideas for what can happen next feel free to tell me because I'm getting a writers block here! **


End file.
